2 Broken Hearts Become 1
by IamwhoIam8
Summary: Aiden and Chelsea share a film class and decided to partner up for a project where they have to create a doc film. whose a better subject then their two best friends Spencer and Ashley.


**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POSTING A STORY. I ALSO REALLY DONT CONSIDER MYSELF MUCH OF A WRITER. **** SO PLEASE GO EASY**

** R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH OF NOWHERE OR ITS CHARACTERS **

* * *

This is a Spashley story told by their closest friends. It is how friends come together to help their friends find love. They come up with a plan for Ashley and Spencer to meet so they can see that they were meant for each other. All the while being video tape because Aiden and Chelsea are doing a film project and what is a better subject then to prove that true love is out there no matter who it is with. Even though Spencer know who Ashley is and has been in love with her for the past two years Ashley is so far into the dark she doesn't even realize what is right in front of her face. They will face many up and downs but you have to face those so you know it is the real deal. Of course Paula will be a huge Negative factor but Glen and Clay will make sure that she sees how happy Spencer will be. But little did Aiden and Chelsea; know was that they were a part of Fates bigger plan to show True love in its purest form.

CHELSEA'S POV

About two years ago my best friend Spencer moved here to L.A. from a small town from Ohio. She moved here after her father died and her mother got a better job as the chief of surgery at the Local hospital here in L.A. So her Mother Packed up her two brothers Glen who is her twin and their adoptive brother Clay. Clay is a year older then Spencer and Glen. It was Freshmen Year that I met Spencer. We were all new kids at King High but she was the new kid in town and everyone knew it. Spencer and I had practically every Class together that year. So it wasn't long before we became best friends. It wasn't long after Spencer and I met that I started dating her brother Clay.

Even though Spencer and I were best friends I knew something was different with her. For example I always got the feeling that she was never herself. She was a person who definitely had her guard up 100 percent of the time. Spencer was a person who always set out to please everyone else beside her self especially her mother Paula. Paula set her standards for Spencer pretty high she expected her to get Straight A's and got to an IV league college and become a successful doctor like herself. Paula is very hard on her daughter and she doesn't treat her the way she treats her brothers.

After a whole year of knowing the Carlin Family I found out why Spencer was the way she was. One day during the summer when Spencer and I were hanging out she told me how she hated the way her mother treated her, also how she didn't want to become a doctor how she wanted to become a photographer. But her mother wouldn't hear it. She also told me how her father's death affected her so deeply. She told me all the hopes and dreams died with him. From what Clay told me Spencer and her Father were really close she was his little Angle. When I came to matter where Spencer's mother was too hard on her Arthur her dad was all ways there to stick up for her. But ever since he died Spencer has changed she has stopped doing the things she loved she completely shut down. That summer she also told me that she was gay and that she has always known but doesn't date girls because her mother is some super religious freak and she is afraid to tell her because she doesn't want to lose another parent.

From what I see both Glen and Clay try their best to fill that fatherly spot for Spencer but the still can't stand up to Paula because she only sees on side and that is hers. It hurts me to see my best friend always be sad and depressed I once want to see her alive and free. I want to see the Spencer who is not afraid of what others think someone who has confidence someone who takes pride in who she is. I want to see Spencer happy and smiling. The only time I see Spencer smile is when a certain brown eyed Burnett walks by and for that complete few seconds I see something different in her. I can't wait till the day when I can see her that way for more than a few seconds.

* * *

AIDENS POV

So it is 2 am on a Tuesday night and I am being woken up by cell ringing telling me that I have a text. Before I even look at my phone I know exactly who it is from. It is from my very drunken best friend. I get this call at least 3 or 4 times in a week. If she is not going home with some girl she picked up she is calling me to go and get her and of course her being my best friend I do. So now I am on my way to one of L.A.'s hottest Clubs that Ashley likes to go to and that is Grey's.

I was introduced to Ashley when I was in the seventh grade and she was in the 8th grade by my sister Caitlin who is in the same grade as Ashley. When I first laid eyes on her I had the biggest crush and I told my sister and being the great person she is she introduced me to her. But once Ashley and I got to know each other I found out that she was gay but I loved being around her. So we became best friends and know I see her as another sister.

Ashley has not always been this huge party girl or this rebel that ever one thinks she is. She was the most beautiful girl inside and out sweet and caring. She had so many friends she was the most popular girl in school. The years before she went to high school something really tragic happen to her. Her father the great Rafe Davies form the Band Purple Venom got in a deadly Car accident. Ashley took it really hard and it seems like when Ashley dad died something inside of her died as well. She was no longer this sweet and caring person.

To make matters worse once her dad died her mother started going out with all these other guys and going on these trips for months at a time and just leaving her money to hold her over till she got back. What kind of mother would do that well that is Christine Davies for you. So That summer Ashley lost both of her parents not only did she lose her parents she lost all her friend the one that said they would stick by her side no matter what. Caitlin and I were the only ones there to pick the mess. But Ashley never really recovered from it.

Not too long after Ashley dad died her sister Kyla showed up saying she was also Rafe's daughter. This must have broken her heart even more because her dad had lie to her the life. Her dad was her hero and he had another daughter that was only 2 months younger than her. Ashley was in so much Pain and no matter what any of us did would make her feel better so she turned to Partying. Ever since that summer Ashley has slowly been drinking her life away.

With the partying and the drinking It brought on people trying to pick her up. At first she did care if it was a boy or girl Ashley would hook up with them. But not too long after that she just stuck to the girls. Yes Ashley is gay but I believe she did care if she was with a guy or girl as long as some on was paying attention to her and making her feel wanted and needed.

So that is why everyone in high school got there view of her. Everyone sees her as the detached rocker bad ass who like to get around. They would take about her and say hateful things. Ashley freshmen year was really hard on her but after that she just shrugged it off so now she doesn't care what people have to say about her. I think she doesn't care because no matter she can't be hurt anymore then she already is.

No one knows the real Ashley like my sister and me. No one knows how caring and sweet she really is. I am always there to catch her when she falls. I just really hope that she knocks out of it soon before she really hurts herself.

I really am a big believer in true love and fate. I believe there is a certain someone out there for each person. I also believe once you find that person you hold on to them because no matter what they will be there for you. I think that is what Ashley needs someone who will love her and be patient with her. If Ashley Finds that person I believe that they could bring her out of this dark place that she is in because if anyone deserves to find true love it is Ashley.


End file.
